


When Maricruz Meets Gabi

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adorable, Babies, Episode: s03e032 Marco Jr., F/M, Flappers, Ghosts, Humor, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: (Takes place after Marco Jr.) Marco finally have a new baby sister named Maricruz and Star and Gabi are so happy.





	When Maricruz Meets Gabi

It was another day in Echo Creek. And that day was, interesting, in the eyes of Marco Diaz. Not only did he learn that both magic and paranormal stuff was real, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He just felt so excited. He had so much fun today. Star smiled at him.

Star and Marco heard a baby cooing and it was Marco's new baby sister, Maricruz Diaz. 

Marco said "Maricruz!"

Star said "Uh-oh"

Maricruz had dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a reddish pink hat and lavender outfit.

"Aww hi Maricruz"

Maricruz cooing and crawls to her.

That's when a mexican ghost girl turned to the kids. That's when Maricruz got a good look at her. Her hair was black, she had soft brown eyes that looked like they could tell a million tales, a button nose, a cloche hat, wearing a purplish pink dress, a pearl necklace, and black mary jane shoes. She knelled down to Maricruz's eye level and that's when her brown eyes met her green ones.

"Hi i'm Gabriela Rodriguez"

"Mabi"

"Actually it's Gabi not Mabi"

"Mabi"

Gabriela facepalmed.

"Marco, we got to do something!" Star stated.

Gabi tickled Maricruz which make her laugh.

Marco's jaw dropped and Star laughed and clapped like a amused baby.


End file.
